1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a voice signal processing apparatus, a voice signal processing method, and a terminal.
2. Description of Related Art
An apparatus which provides a voice recognizing service, such as a smart phone or a personal computer of the related art, uses a PC microphone, a smart phone microphone, or a Bluetooth headset as a tool which transmits a voice of a speaker to a voice recognizing terminal. Among the tools, the Bluetooth headset is only worn to an ear without using a separate cable, so that very convenient for the user to use the Bluetooth headset. Therefore, the Bluetooth headset is widely used.
However, phone or the Bluetooth heads is vulnerable to a voice from another person or ambient noise other than the voice of the speaker. In order to remove the ambient noise, a signal processing process is performed on the voice signal and the voice signal is transmitted to the voice recognizing terminal in some cases. However, in this case, only mono channel information in which the signal processing is completed is transmitted, so that additional post processing by software cannot be performed. Further, the voice of the other party of the communication is input to the microphone of the user as it is which may cause an erroneous operation of a voice recognizing function.